Return To Gold
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Ranger Team Episode 17. The Rangers find out that Trey's dying and Jason's the next in line for the Golden Powers.
1. Gold Surge

RETURN TO GOLD

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I own Gragon and the Crangons.

INTRODUCTION

Today on _Ranger Team_: after a surge of Gold Ranger Power, the Rangers finally learn why Jason's been changing. Trey's dying and the powers are reattaching themselves the only other person it's familiar with. However, Mesogog, Goldar, and Gragon decide to try to steal the power for themselves. Will they succeed? Find out next on: _Ranger Team_!

CHAPTER ONE: GOLD SURGE

The Power Rangers, Jason Lee Scott, Zachary "Zack" Taylor, Trini Quan, William "Billy" Cranston, Kimberly Hart, Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Aiesha Campbell, Katherine "Kat" Hillard, Conner McKnight, Kira Ford, Ethan James, and Trent Fernandez were at the Reefside Quarry battling a particularly nasty monster, whose claim to fame was its ability to electrocute his victims.

"Watch out!" the Black Dino Ranger shouted. The Red Dino Ranger jumped out of the way, just as a stream of electricity whizzed by.

"Whoa. That was close," he stated.

"I'll say," the Red Ninja Ranger agreed.

"Time to kick it up a knotch," the Red Ranger declared. Then, from out of nowhere, "Time for a Gold Rush!" Immediately, he was a gold blur attacking the monster. With one last cry, the thing disappeared through an invisaportal.

"What in the world?" the Rangers wondered.

"Power down," the Black Dino Ranger instructed. Instantly, the Rangers were civilians again. Everyone started at Jason, who just looked confused.


	2. Friend In Danger

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. So far, I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

"Jason, what's going on with you?" Tommy wondered.

"I don't know, bro," Jason answered truthfully.

"Let's get back to the Command Center, huh?" Kira suggested.

"Yeah. Good idea," approved Tommy. They teleported.

"Zordon, what's going on? Why am I acting like the Gold Ranger?" Jason wondered.

"I am uncertain, Jason. Alpha is contacting Triforia now," Zordon replied. The Rangers turned to the screen. Seconds later, a Triforian was scene.

"Rangers," the man said in surprise.

"Who are you? Where's Trey?" Tommy queried.

"You haven't heard?" the man asked.

"Heard what?" responded Billy.

"Trey is dying," the man said.

"What?" the Rangers asked.

"Have you noticed anything unusual?" the Triforian continued.

"Yes. Jason has been exhibiting signs of the Gold Ranger," Billy answered.

"This is good," the man approved.

"Good?" Billy repeated.

"The powers are attaching and adjusting themselves to your friend's chemical makeup. Once complete, he will be able to take over as the Gold Ranger Ranger," the man told them. The Rangers looked at each other.


	3. Plan For New Powers

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. So far, I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

Meanwhile, the Rangers were unaware that Mesogog had glommed onto the same transmission.

"So...a Ranger is dying and needs to pass on his powers," he hissed.

"Well, I say we take the Golden Powers and use them for our own devices," Scorpina proclaimed.

"Yes. It would be nice to have our own powers to fight the Rangers with," Gragon agreed.

"Others have tried to capture the Golden Powers and failed. What makes you think **we** can do any better?" Goldar wondered.

"Because **we** have an advantage: the Gold Ranger is dying. I'm certain that he will be willing to pass them on to anybody...given the right motivation," Mesogog grinned. Goldar blew out a breath.

"Well, I don't think this will work, but it'll certainly be interesting," he muttered.


	4. Ranger's Plan

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

TrueRomantic: Thanks. That guy---Mick---will be seen in other episodes, though he may not be in here. Haven't decided yet. "P.C." stands for "Park Cat" and was a reference to when Kat turned into a kitty under Rita and Zedd's spell. Yes, there will be some other episodes that are more Tommy\Kim centered. I'm just trying to round it all out. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. So far, I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

For a moment, the Rangers stared at each other.

"Okay, that's it. We have to go to Triforia," Tommy determined.

"Right," the others agreed.

"At least now we know why this happening," Jason said glumly.

"You think we can stop it?" Adam asked hopefully.

"I don't want Trey to die either, but I don't think you can stop death, Adam," Katherine reasonably pointed out.

"Well, what if we gave him some of **my** morphing powers?" Jason suggested.

"Yeah," Rocky and Adam agreed.

"Oh, I don't know, guys. I mean, we saw what happened to Jason," Billy pointed out.

"He's right. Who's to say it wouldn't be worse for Trey?" Tommy agreed. Rocky, Adam, and Jason looked at each other. They hadn't thought of that. They blew out a breath.

"So, what do we do?" Rocky questioned.

"Like Tommy said, we go to Triforia," Jason determined.


	5. Going To Triforia

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9 (ch 1-3): Don't worry. I will. Hope this is soon enough.

TrueRomantic: Yeah, it is horrible what I'm doing to him. You're probably right. Oh, well. Que sera. Whatever will be, will be. Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I own Gragon and the Crangons. Oh, and I was informed by Eagle219406 via private message that I never told you what Gragon looks like. Well, I actually based him off of Darkonda, only green.

"Well, wait a second. Some of us have to stay here to protect Reefside," Trini reminded them.

"Well, it sounds like Jason, Rocky, Katherine, Adam, Billy, and Dr. O know him the best, so **they** should go to Triforia. The rest of us can stay here," Kira stated reasonably.

"Good idea," Tommy approved. Alpha punched in some buttons.

"Teleportation to Triforia is up and ready," he announced.

"Good luck. May the Power protect you," Kimberly said, giving Tommy a quick kiss.

"Thanks, Kim. Something tells me we're going to need it," Tommy replied. Alpha pressed the buttons again and Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Katherine, Adam, and Billy disappeared in streams of light. Back at Mesogog's lair, Gragon, Mesogog, Goldar, and Scorpina noted the particles.

"The Rangers are teleporting," Goldar stated.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go after them!" Mesogog roared. Rolling their eyes, Scorpina and Goldar did as they were told.

"Wow. This place is amazing," Tommy breathed, once they had landed.

"Let's find Trey and see what we can do about the Golden Powers," Jason suggested.

"That's gonna be easier said then done, Ranger," a voice snarled. The Rangers whipped around.

"Goldar!" Jason exclaimed.

"And Scorpina," Tommy said.


	6. Detoured

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWER

TrueRomantic: Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

KimTomPW: Hi. I thought it was "Park Cat". But then again, I haven't seen that episode for a while 'cuz I recorded over my PR tapes in my "Grow up" phase. Oh, well. I think I'll just keep it as is. I'm glad you're enjoyin' the series.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

"What are you doing here, Goldie-locks?" Tommy demanded.

"Presumably the same thing **you** are, Tommy," Goldar sneered.

"Well, we don't have time for you, so why you just hightail it, you golden baboon?" Jason tossed back.

"Such hostility, Jason," Scorpina scolded.

"You were expecting anything less?" Jason asked. Goldar and Scorpina unsheathed their weapons.

"Jase, we don't have time for this," Rocky whispered.

"Yeah, I know. But what are we gonna do?" Jason responded.

"The only thing we **can** do," Tommy answered. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Ninja Ranger Power!" Rocky, Katherine and Adam yelled.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!" Tommy called.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason finished. Once morphed, the Rangers attacked. There intermingling cries and yells as weapons clashed and punches and kicks were thrown. A blast from Jason's Power Sword knocked the two golden-clad warriors to the ground. With growls, they stood up.

"This isn't over, Power Rangers. We'll be back," Scorpina warned. Then, they disappeared.

"Not that I'm complaining, but they usually last longer," Jason commented.

"Come on guys. Let's go find Trey," Tommy stated. They walked on.


	7. Trouble In Reefside

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

TrueRomantic: Thanks. Glad you liked it.

FLOAT-ON-CLOUD-9 (4, 5): Thanks. I will. Glad you're enjoying this. Thanks. Here's more. Sorry it's not soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon, the Crangons, Shocktron the monster, and Mickey.

Meanwhile, back in downtown Reefside, Mesogog's monster was back. People screamed.

"Mommy! Mommy!" a little girl screamed. Officer Mickey Soul, who was on the day shift, saw the little girl and ran towards her. He picked her up and covered her with his body as he ran for a building. A man opened the door and the two ran in.

"Can you watch her?" the officer asked.

"Of course," the man promised. Then, Mick ran back out. In the Command Center, the alarm blared.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Alpha, what's wrong?" Kimberly queried.

"The Shocktron's back," Alpha replied. The Rangers turned to the screen.

"Look! It's one of the officers from the Christmas party!" Aiesha cried.

"Guys, it's Morphin' Time!" Kimberly yelled.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!" Kira, Ethan, and Conner cried.

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" Trent added.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" Aiesha hailed.

"Mastodon!" Zack summoned.

"Pterodactyl!" Kimberly added.

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Trini finished. Instantly, they morphed and downtown.

"Okay, Shocktron! You're goin' down!" the Black Ranger shouted.

"That's what **you** think!" Shocktron hollered. With that, he let loose beams of electricity.

"Get down!" hearing the Yellow Ranger's warning, the Rangers quickly ducked. Shocktron roared and let more energy loose. The Rangers took out their weapons and charged. Shocktron cried out in pain as the weapons hit.

"Okay, Power Cannon!" the Pink Ranger called. The weapon came and the Rangers got into position. As soon it was loaded, they fired. Shocktron roared, then exploded. Mesogog banged a fist on the console. Then, he roared in anger.


	8. Passing Of Gold

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Mickey, Gragon, and the Crangons and anything else you don't recognize.

Meanwhile, on Triforia, the other Rangers had continued their journey until they approached a large palace.

"Whoa," the Rangers breathed.

"This place is huge," Katherine gasped.

"Prodigious. It's magnificent," Billy said. Just then, the doors opened and a man came out. The Rangers became alert.

"Calm yourselves," the man the man assured them. "Now...which one of you is Jason?" he asked.

"I am," Jason responded.

"Come with me, please," the man requested.

"He goes, we all go," Tommy stated. Yeah, the Triforians were their allies, but there was just something about this guy.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," the man told him.

"Guys, it's okay. It's okay," Jason assured. He then went to follow, but another Triforian came out.

"Rangers, come quickly. Trey's anxious to see you," the man said. The Rangers quickly followed him.

"Trey!" Katherine exclaimed. She and the others hurried to their friend's side and knelt beside him.

"Oh, Trey," she murmured.

"Is there anything we can do?" Rocky asked.

"Jason and I...must complete the transfer," Trey answered.

"Why an Earthling? Why not another Triforian?" the first man asked.

"Because the powers are bonding with Jason. Now...if there no more useless questions, get me my staff!" Trey snapped.

"Yes, sir," came the response and the man hurried away. If the situation hadn't been so serious, the Earth Rangers would've laughed. The man came back with Trey's Golden Staff. Trey took the staff and motioned for Jason to also grasp it. The original Red Ranger did so.

"Jason, I give you the experience and memories of all three of my essences and now entrust you with the full responsibilities of the Gold Ranger, which includes Pyramidas," Trey said. Almost immediately, Jason was enveloped by the Gold Ranger suit.

"Thank you. I'll use the Powers wisely," he said gravely.

"May the...Power...protect you," Trey whispered. With that, he breathed his last.


	9. Return To Gold

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Arwennicole: Hey! I was wonderin' where you were. Probably busy just like me. Good to see ya. Yep. Here's more. Sorry it's not soon enough.

TrueRomantic: Hey. Glad you're enjoyin' it. Yeah, the little girl was just there for Mickey to save. Here's the next chap. Sorry it's not soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon, the Crangons, and Mickey.

As soon as Trey had closed his eyes, a lump appeared in Katherine's throat.

"I can't believe he's dead," she murmured. It was **so** unbelieveable. She looked at her friends and could see that they were thinking the same thing. The Triforians watched in interest as the Earth Rangers' faces showed various stages of sadness.

"Come on. We better go," Tommy finally said thickly.

"Uh...yeah. Um---come on," Rocky agreed. His Adam's Apple wobbled, and he had to swallow a knot in his throat.

"Well...shouldn't we stay?" Adam suggested. "I mean...what about some type of burial, or---or funeral?" he questioned.

"He's right. We should pay our respects," Billy agreed. The other Rangers voiced their agreement and the second Triforian looked at them with respect.

"Thank you for the offer, Rangers. But you should go back to your home planet as soon as possible. I doubt your planet can spare you for very long," he told them.

"Are you sure?" Katherine asked gently.

"I'm sure, Rangers," the Triforian responded.

"All right. Let's go," Jason said. Even though he was still morphed, the other Rangers could hear the sadness in his voice. Jason powered down. The Rangers said their goodbyes, and then teleported out. Seconds later, they were back in Reefside.

"Come on, let's go," Rocky stated. With that, they walked into Hailey's Cyber-space, where they saw a news report on.

"Could you turn that up?" Tommy requested, as he and his friends joined the others. Hailey complied as Kimberly took a spot near Tommy.

"And once again, the Power Rangers saved the day, destroying another of Mesogog's monsters," the female reporter stated. The Rangers looked at each other with small smiles. Then, they turned back to the screen as the woman continued. "And in another angle, Officer Mickey Soul was seen an escorting a young girl to safety in the midst of the same attack. It's heartening to see that there are still regular heroes out there," the woman declared. A blurb of the officer hurrying a young girl to a nearby building was seen.

"Oh, wow. That was really brave of him," Katherine murmured.

"I think someone has a crush," Kimberly murmured to her boyfriend. He laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Well, she definitely deserves a social life," Tommy stated. As soon as the news was over, Hailey turned off the t.v. and turned around.

"So guys, how'd it go?" she asked softly.

"You're lookin' at the new Gold Ranger," Jason responded quietly.

"Wow. That's kinda neat," Trini said.

"Yeah. I just wish we didn't have to lose Trey in the deal," Jason sighed.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss him," agreed Billy. They fell silent for a few minutes, each of the Rangers lost in thought.

"So...how are you gonna handle the new power?" Kira wondered.

"I've harnessed the Gold Ranger Powers before. It'll be just like riding a bike," Jason assured.

"And what about clothes? I mean, you have a bunch of red, but---" Kira began to ask. Ethan, Conner, and Trent rolled their eyes.

"Oh, he won't have to do a lot of shopping," Kimberly interrupted. "I mean, I know for a fact that he has a **ton** of black left over from his previous stint," she continued. Everyone laughed.

THE END

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Ranger Team_: Mickey asks Kat out on a date. However, things go sour when Tyrannodrones attack and Kat's injured. Then, to make things worse, a monster appears downtown. Can she still protect Mickey, herself, **and** Reefside? Find out next time on: _Ranger Team_!


End file.
